The Hitachiin Twins
by xXMikeyLovesYouXx
Summary: In Kaoru's point of view, this story takes place where the anime left off. Mainly focused on Kaoru and Hikaru's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the familiar, yet annoying tone of the alarm clock by the bedside. Realizing it was a weekend, I quickly shut it off, careful not to wake Hikaru. He needs the rest, after all. Not having anything in particular to do, and deciding to hold off on breakfast until Hikaru was awake, I quietly brought a chair to the window. I've found that staring off into space often helps me to collect my thoughts.

It was my fault. Hikaru would never have gotten injured if I would have protected him better, if I would have stopped him from driving so recklessly. What kind of person am I if I can't keep my own brother safe?

"Kaoru.."

Hearing his voice was all it took to snap me back to reality. Without actually adjusting my body, I turned my head to face him. Covered in sheets from the waist down, his chest was exposed, not that I minded, though. He was turned on his side, facing me,looking at me with obviously still sleepy eyes.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

I knew he could tell what was on my mind. He can always see right through me. I had a good idea of what he was going to say next. I stood up, and made my way over to my twin. He began his sentence when I had taken a seat next to him.

"It isn't your fault, you know."

Even if he repeatedly tells me that it isn't, I still feel guilty for letting it happen. I silently looked to the ground. I heard a slight shuffle before Hikaru took his good arm and adjusted my head so that I was facing him. My chin was being held gently between his first finger and his thumb. There were only a couple inches in between our lips. Looking at me with his bronze eyes, he spoke to me softly.

"Kaoru, really, I'm fine. I might not be able to use my arm for a bit, but I'm just glad it was me that got hurt, and not you, instead."

"Hikaru, I-"

Hikaru cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. A forced kiss that I didn't mind. I closed my eyes, allowing it to happen. Just as I did this, he pulled away.

"Sorry, Hikaru, I just feel like I'm the one responsible for what happened.."

Clenching my fist against the mattress, I remembered the carriage incident in my head. I soon felt his hand on top of mine, comforting me. This isn't right, I should be the one comforting him, not the other way around. He comes close to me again.

"Kaoru, don't feel like you're responsible for what happened, okay? Let's try to just forget the incident. Now, shall we have breakfast?"

After finishing his sentence, he gave me a warm smile. Alright, I'll try to forget about it, Hikaru, but only because you asked me to. I give him a simple answer, merely saying "Yeah." before giving him a smile, to match the one he gave me. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What would you like for breakfast?"

I'm not used to cooking, since I have chefs and maids for all those kinds of things, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to cook. Hikaru will love it if I prepare his food for a change! I have to get it just right, though, he's very picky about his meals.

"Bacon and eggs will do. I'll have the maids come and-"

"No problem, I'll make it for you."

Hikaru had the slightest hint of confusion in his expression, but he didn't deny my offer.  
As I cracked the first egg into the pan, he started a conversation with me.

"Okay, since when do you offer to cook?"

"Since I wanted to do something nice for you!" I said with a smile.

I was careful with my response. I didn't want to make it seem like I was feeling pity for him about his arm, because I really wasn't. I was just trying to make Hikaru feel cared and loved. He knows I don't really ever cook, so that will just make him feel even more special.

I arranged the food on the plate so that it looked just as good as it would taste. Three pieces of bacon lay overlapped on the edges to curve in the shape of a smile. Two sunny-side up eggs lay just above the bacon, forming the eyes for the delicious smiley face on the plate.

Serving the breakfast to Hikaru with a glass of orange juice, I stood beside him and awaited his response. He didn't say anything as he noticed how the food was arranged, though he did give a half-smile before using the fork to pop a fraction of egg into his mouth. His eyes widened in the slightest as he continued to chew and swallow the bite.

"Kaoru.. This is delicious! And it just may be the best breakfast I've ever had."

I slightly turned my head, to hide the blush that had appeared on my face.

"Oh, Hikaru, that isn't true. Most common-folk can probably cook better than I can."

He obviously wasn't going to let me be modest.

"No, I'm serious. This is really good food. And even if common-folk could cook better than you.." He stood up to embrace me before finishing his sentence, "It wouldn't mean as much to me as you cooking for me does."

"Hikaru.."

I looked up at him as I spoke his name, for no purpose other than wanting to hear the sound of it. He responded by pulling me closer to him. Closing my eyes, I could smell his sweet scent, which I let in carefully with a deep breath.

If I had it my way, we'd stay like this forever, but of course we can't. He pulled away from me, still holding on to me at the shoulders. It seemed as if he was savoring this moment, placing the way I looked at that very moment into his memory. He looked into my eyes for mere seconds that seemed like hours before he let me go and turned back to the table.

"Well, I best finish eating before it gets cold. It would be a shame to let this go to waste." He said as he took another bite.

"Right" I got my plate from the counter, also accompanied with a glass of orange juice. I sat at the table, right across from Hikaru. Before even touching my food, I stole a glance at my twin. He was oblivious to the world, obviously enjoying his food immensely. I looked down at my own plate before smiling and blushing. I was proud that I'd make something Hikaru had really liked.

**A/N  
****Yes, I took quite a while to update, I know. I was without internet for a bit, but it's here now. c: **


End file.
